Crepúsculo: La leyenda de los Quileutes
by Natasha Veltran
Summary: La historia de Bella Swan se ve alterada en muchos aspectos que la llevarán a quizá nunca haber vivido algunos momentos claves. Jacob Black será el responsable de muchos problemas y Edward Cullen decidirá sobre su futuro de una forma no tan prudente y al final, nada será lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

**Crepúsculo: "La leyenda de los Quileutes"**

 **Prólogo:**

Nací, crecí, viví y vivo rodeada de leyendas indígenas, de fantasías y de misterios. La vida me parecía más corta escuchándolas una y otra vez, podría estar todo un día escuchando una misma leyenda hasta caer dormida. Comenzaba leyéndolas o escuchándolas en la mañana y acaba en la noche la mayoría de las veces. Muchas de esas veces el alba me sorprendía con copias de páginas sobre mi pecho, mi cuerpo dormido sobre un sofá o en mi cama, a media luz de lámparas tenues cansadas de ayudarme a ver letras que narraban hechos increíbles, al menos para mí eran increíbles.

Las leyendas, al escucharlas o leerlas, nunca acaban pues son eternas cuando mi ser se mete a explorar ese mundo enigmático que hace que uno siempre se pregunte "¿Será verdad?" La respuesta es muy simple: Hay que averiguarlo.

Pero nunca me obsesioné tanto por una leyenda como la leyenda de los Quileutes.

Según esta leyenda existía y existe una tribu indígena llamada **Quileute** , actualmente habitan en la reservación **La Push** cercano a un pueblo llamado **Forks** , en Washington, Estados Unidos. Cierto día unos guerreros de la tribu estaban patrullando por las costas de, actualmente la playa La Push, allí se encontraron con algunas familias Quileutes muertas que habían sido atacabas por un ser de aspecto humano… Los Quileutes describieron a este ser como un humano, pero sin serlo pues se había alimentado de la sangre de esas familias hasta dejarlos secos y muertos. Sus ojos eran de un rojo escarlata, su piel pálida, blanca como el mármol y fría como el hielo, y cuando los rayos de Apolo la tocaban brillaba como diamante. Estos guerreros combatieron con la criatura y descubrieron que su fuerza era como la de un Dios y su velocidad era demasiado para ellos, así que dejaron fluir la magia que había en su sangre, los guerreros Quileute cambiaron su carne de hombre por la de sus antepasados lobos para combatir a la criatura hasta que la despedazaron, llevaron sus restos, sólo pedazos de ese cuerpo helado, al más sabio y anciano de los Quileute, allí quemaron sus restos. Lamentablemente esto no terminó allí, pues más de… **Los fríos** , como les dio nombre el anciano de la tribu, vinieron a derramar su venganza con el pueblo Quileute. Fue una masacre sin duda alguna. Finalmente, después de mucho tiempo estos dos bandos lograron llegar a un tratado que ninguno podía violar o estarían condenando sus vidas a la muerte, ninguno podía pisar el territorio del otro.

La idea de que en la sangre de los Quileutes haya magia y que hubiese seres con la fuerza de Dioses es atemorizante pero excitante. Cada vez que leo una leyenda o que puedo escuchar una que me cuenten no puedo controlar esa terrible ansiedad que me lleva a preguntarme cuán real es, pero me quedo con la idea de que soy humana y tal cosa no podría ocurrir nunca. Mil veces me he encontrado con gente obsesionada de esta forma que intenta lo que sea por ser un poco como los personajes de semejantes leyendas. Si tuviera el poder de ver el futuro, sólo rogaría con ver que el día de mañana siga siendo humana y que sólo ha sido un sueño que puedo hacer tal cosa.


	2. Forks como destino próximo

**Capítulo 1: "Forks como destino próximo".**

Al pasar los días, a mi mente le era imposible borrar esa leyenda, ni siquiera podía concentrarme en otras que iba leyendo en los días próximo a la lectura de la susodicha. Me impresionaba la terrible obsesión que podría llegar a tener por una leyenda que me interesaba demasiado a tal grado que soñaba con las criaturas que mencionaba la fantasía indígena. La curiosidad en esos momentos era mi mayor enemiga pues estaba con el impulso de viajar hasta el lugar donde mis sueños querían hacerse realidad y consumirme en un mar de imposibilidades ilógicas e irracionales de mi mente cargada de demencia. Sólo una persona con un grado alto de soledad encerrada en su habitación se permitiría dejar su vida tirada por sumergirse en los mares de su imaginación sin querer bajar de la nube de fantasía a probar una cucharada de realidad.

Por otro lado sabía que la curiosidad era sólo cosa de niños, probar un poco de ese plato no me haría nada. Iría a Forks, visitaría la playa y sería como unas pequeñas vacaciones para disfrutar del mar y la arena, intentando ver criaturas de fantasía, una cosa muy improbable. Era una ilusión que me iba a permitir un pequeño instante como cualquier joven que ve una película de esa magnitud y hasta reza una oración a Dios para que le conceda ver un duende, quizá… un hada volando entre los árboles de su patio para pedirle un deseo que sin esfuerzo por sí misma, esa persona jamás conseguiría. Un imposible deseo desperdiciado.

En un sábado lluvioso con altas posibilidades de quedarme dormida una vez más en el sofá de la sala a medio día bajo un viejo libro de historia que narraba sobre cierta tribu indígena, sonaba el timbre de mi casa impidiendo que todo eso se cumpliera. El timbre sonó tan fuerte cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida que parecía casi como si hubiese sido producto de mi mente pues estaba entre el sueño y la realidad. Me levanté de prisa, media espantada todavía y dirigí mis pies hacia la puerta de la entrada. Para mi sorpresa era imposible que la visita que tenía delante fuese real.

¿Qué haces aquí?—. Me sorprendí muchísimo, pero mi tono sonó como si no estuviese interesada por la persona que se estaba mojando bajo la lluvia esperando que la deje entrar.

Hola, ¿no?—. A pesar de mi descortés tono, pudo entenderme y hasta se rió un poco por mi falta de consideración— ¿Me dejas pasar?

Claro, entra. Lo siento mucho—. Me disculpé, haciéndome a un lado de la puerta para que mi mejor amigo, Matthew, pudiera entrar.

Matthew es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, él y yo crecimos juntos en un orfanato, nuestras historias se parecen… Ambos sin padres, sin saber nada de ellos y tampoco queriendo saberlo. A los 9 años nos adoptaron a ambos un matrimonio que no podía tener hijos, pero luego yo me fui cuando cumplí mis 18 pues quería saber nada de padres, les doy gracias por haberme adoptado pero ni que eso fuera suficiente para que a mí me sanaran pues nunca fueron amables y luego Matthew también se fue de la casa. Lo único que sabemos ambos de familia es que somos hermanos y, aunque no vivimos juntos, nos visitamos. Lo raro es que me visitó hoy que llueve tanto, él detesta la lluvia, pero yo la amo.

¿Qué es todo esto?—. Preguntó casi riendo viendo una pila de libros sobre la pequeña mesita frente al sofá, copias de páginas y demás cosas.

Una pequeña investigación. Nada importante…—.

Ok, nada importante y… ¿Tanto libro para nada importante y una "pequeña" investigación? —. Con sus dedos formó comillas al referirse con "pequeña" investigación.

No es nada. Deja de ser tan pesado ya. —Mi voz denotó irritación por la curiosidad de Matthew mientras juntaba algunos libros para llevarlos a la librera de la biblioteca de la casa.

¿Y qué es esto, Natasha? —. Su voz sonó seria. Yo ya me estaba dirigiendo hacia la biblioteca en la otra sala, estando de espaldas a él a una distancia un poco grande, encogí mis hombros como señal de temor por lo que él había encontrado.

Mi obsesión había sido tan grande en los últimos días que no pude evitar ir hasta el aeropuerto a sacar pasaje directo hacia Forks para dentro de unos días. No pude evitarlo, quería que al menos la gente del lugar me contara la leyenda con sus palabras, que me diga cuánto de eso era cierto y cuánto sólo era parte de la imaginación de las personas que narraban unos hechos que me cautivaban día a día y eran dueños de mis sueños aquellos personajes.

De inmediato apresuré mis pasos hacia la biblioteca, dejé los libros desparramados por la mesa que había en medio de grandes libreras y corrí hacia la sala donde estaba Matthew y le quité de la mano rápidamente el pasaje para ir a Forks.

Nat, ¿qué es Forks?—. Me preguntó y en sus ojos vi tristeza, un poco de decepción y algo de frustración.

Es un pueblo donde iré—. Le respondí, pero mi mirada no estaba en su rostro sino en el suelo mientras abrazaba el papel del pasaje.

¿No pensabas decírmelo?—. Suspiré. Intentaba formar en mi aspecto un gesto de arrepentimiento inútil porque no estaba arrepentida de no haberle informado sobre eso— Iré contigo.

Lo que oí era tan increíble que alcé mi cabeza para mirarlo estupefacta y sin palabras, en mi cabeza sólo podía decir: "No. No. No. No". ¿A caso estaba loco? No iba a permitir que me acompañara a Forks ni borracha porque yo iba para algo específico, ¿a qué iría él? ¿Qué iba a hacer allá? Seguramente cuidarme todo el tiempo como era su pesada costumbre aunque lo agradecía, no lo necesitaba, quería estar sola con mis cosas en ese lugar mágico.

No irás, Matt—. Soné bastante desafiante en ese momento como un niño que protege algo con mucho afán.

No vas a impedírmelo, no dejaré que viajes sola a ninguna parte mientras yo siga vivo—. Ni que fuera yo el presidente y él mi guardaespaldas para que me protegiera de esa manera. Pero de todas formas aunque le dijera que no, en este momento, como era de esperarse, besó mi frente y se fue de allí hacia el aeropuerto de inmediato a sacar pasaje para Forks y acompañarme a mi largo viaje de fantasías.

Luego de que Matt se fue solamente me eché sobre el sofá poniendo mis manos sobre mi frente en señal de cansancio y un poco frustrada porque no quería que él viniera conmigo, pero su compañía me iba a agradar aunque lo negara. Pero prefería estar sola… Yo y mis cosas aunque sea una semana en ese lugar húmedo, nuboso y lluvioso además de frío y casi tétrico.

Al transcurrir los días se me iban ocurriendo más y más ideas en la cabeza de lo que haría en Forks, de hecho, hasta se me había ocurrido ir a vivir a ese lugar y, obviamente eso sí se lo comuniqué a Matt ya que él vendría conmigo, me sorprendió de que me dijera que si yo quería quedarme a vivir en ese lugar él también se quedaría a pasar su vida ahí conmigo pues era mi hermano y no iba a dejarme sola en ningún momento aunque yo lo odiara y lo echara a patadas de ahí, él regresaría para estar conmigo.

Al final, en el penúltimo día antes de viajar me había decidido a algo muy importante. La leyenda de los Quileute había sido la que más había cautivado mi atención por lo que, si no era real, al menos iba a vivir en un lugar donde los tenía al alcance de la mano para aprender mucho más de ellos. Y Forks, a pesar de la leyenda y todo eso, era un lugar agradable pues estaba harta del sol y los pocos días de lluvia, bueno, normales día de lluvia. Quería todo el tiempo lluvia, frío, humedad y nubosidad que taparan el odioso sol que hacía que mi cabeza doliera. Además de todo eso, yo no había podido terminar de estudiar así que allí podría terminar la escuela en un ambiente que me agradara, las condiciones climáticas no eran la única ventaja sino que, al ser un pequeño pueblo de 3 mil ciento un personas, habría pocos en la escuela, eso me gustaba. Poca gente, todo bien.


End file.
